


after the foxes have known our taste

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: a thousand teeth and yours among them verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse, mentions of clarke/finn, mentions of raven/finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clarke and Raven meet, realize that neither of them knew that their boyfriend was cheating on them with the other and become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the foxes have known our taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the one shot series I'm starting which is set in the same verse as my fic gotta keep soldiering on. They're basically a series of one shots acting as prequels to the fic about how the characters met or their lives before the apocalypse.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr at [theyoungestzerogmechanic](http://theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr.com), feel free to come and talk to me.

Clarke’s day hadn’t been anything exciting until the girl stormed up to her in the parking lot after school and slapped her.

“You bitch!” She hissed, scowling and clenching her fists at her side.

Clarke’s hand went to her cheek and she blinked at the girl in shock.

“Do I know you?” Clarke asked, confused about what was going on right now.

“No, but you know my boyfriend.” She said bitterly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke said, “But I think that there’s been some sort of mistake. I’m seeing someone, why would I be messing around with your boyfriend?”

“Finn Collins?”

“Yeah, why- oh.” Clarke’s face fell and she began to well up, “Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

Her hands moved to the straps of her back pack and she clutched them tightly enough that her knuckles turned white.

“Raven, and it looks like he’s screwed us both over.” Raven said with a humourless laugh. “Figures, no one’s that good; I mean, he’s always talking about taking the moral high ground, except in the case of adultery I guess.”

Clarke’s mouth curved into a bitter half smile at that.

“How’d you get here?” Clarke asked, glancing around the quickly emptying parking lot.

“I drove.” Raven jerked her thumb towards a beat up jeep.

“Great, we’re going to this little coffee shop in town. You’re driving.” Clarke picked up her art folder from where she’d dropped it and started towards the car.

“Okay, I mean why not?” Raven said, partially to Clarke and partially to herself as she trailed the blonde over to her jeep.

~

“How’d you meet Finn?” Clarke asked while they waited for their coffee.

“We grew up next door to each other and we were best friends for years. I moved away when I was eleven but we kept in touch. Two years ago he asked me out and I said yes, etcetera, etcetera. Except I guess I wasn’t the only one he was dating.”

“No, I guess not.” Clarke said softly, accepting her cup of coffee from the barista and murmuring a thank you before following Raven over to a secluded booth in the back corner.

“So what’s your story?” Raven asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“We go to high school together, he’s cute and a few months ago he asked me out. It’s been nice, and then you showed up today.”

“You didn’t know about me?” Raven said, fiddling with a packet of sweetener and Clarke noticed that she liked to keep her hands busy.

“I had no idea. I didn’t even know you existed until today.” Clarke let out a sigh, “How did you find out about me?”

“He was over last night when you called; I was your contact picture before he left the room. He said he had to take it because it was important.” She scoffed at that and then looked over at Clarke, horrified. “Oh god, I didn’t mean it like- It’s just you’re kind of the other woman right now and it was easier to hate you when I thought you were complicit in this whole thing.”

“Raven, hey.” Clarke reached across the table and gripped her hand. “It’s fine, really.” 

“Okay. Anyway, he went to the bathroom later and I kind of snooped through his phone; read his texts, looked through his photo’s. I saw that you went to school with him and I showed up outside your school and attacked you.” Raven rested her head in her hands and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyelids, “God, I am so stupid.”

“No, you’re not. Neither of us are; this one’s on Finn. He’s the one that lied to us, cheated on us.” Clarke gripped Raven’s forearm and tugged until she looked over and met her eyes. “Agreed?”

Raven bit her lip and glanced down at her hands before dragging her eyes back up to Clarke’s face. 

“Agreed.”

“What are we going to about this whole mess?” Clarke said, fiddling with her coffee cup.

“I’m transferring to your school next week.” Raven mumbled and Clarke frowned over at her.

“What was that?”

“I said I’m transferring to your school next week.” Raven sighed, “We’re moving in zone and Finn goes to school there too, so before the whole two girlfriends thing it seemed like a good idea.”

“Fuck.” Clarke muttered, glancing at her watch. “I’ve got to run, but here, give me your phone.”

Raven fished her phone from her pocket and passed it to the blonde who typed something out before handing it back.

“There, now you have my number.” A moment later Clarke’s phone went off from inside her bag somewhere. “And I have yours. You’re coming to my place Saturday; I’ll text you a time and an address.”

Raven could only nod as the blonde headed for the door. It was Thursday, that gave her about two days to get herself together and adjust to these new circumstances. 

~

“Did you sleep with him?”

Raven couldn’t help but feel a little blindsided by the question, but she supposed it’s a fair one.

“Yeah. God, I am such an idiot.”

“That makes two of us. I hate him.” Clarke’s the one sounding exceptionally bitter today.

“How are we doing this thing on Monday?” Raven asked, curious to hear about how they were going to pull this whole thing off.

“Maturely,” Clarke replied and Raven’s brow furrowed. “You’re picking me up, we’re going to school and when we get there we find Finn and break up with him. Simple as that.”

“Simple as that.” Raven parroted.

“Now, the portion of the evening where we talk about Finn is over. Pick a movie.” Clarke said, passing Raven the remote.

She flicked through the movies before settling on a horror. Clarke draped the blanket over them and grinned at her. 

“Final Destination, a girl after my own heart.”

“What can I say, I love horrors and I’m certainly in the mood for gruesome deaths.” Raven said, reaching over and setting the bowl of gummy bears in her lap.

It was nice, Raven decided. She didn’t have many close friends. She had Finn and she had her job at the garage, both took up a lot of her time and she was never really too bothered by it. But watching the movie with Clarke made her realize that this friendship, if you could call it that, was something she wanted.

Usually this was the point in the movie that Finn would try something; his lips on her neck or his hand inching its way up her thigh.

Clarke offered her the bowl of popcorn and snuggled closer as the block of knives toppled off the counter.

“Want to watch the second one?” Clarke asked as the credits began to roll and Raven thought she could get used to this.

~

“Guys, this is Raven.” Clarke held one of Raven’s hands tightly in her own as she tugged the girl over to the picnic table. “Raven, this is Jasper and Monty.” 

“Hi,” Jasper beamed and Monty nodded at her.

“You’re new?” Monty asked, looking up from the notebook he’d been scribbling in.

“Yeah, I just transferred here.”

“How do you know Clarke?” Jasper said curiously. It was an innocent enough question if you didn’t take their current situation into account.

Clarke sat down and pulled Raven down next to her. 

“She’s Finn’s other girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, what was that.” Monty sat down his pen and looked between them incredulously. 

“You heard me perfectly fine, Monty.”

“And you two are hanging out together?”

“Uh huh, we agree that Finn is an asshole and we get along. I’m not letting him ruin either of us.” Clarke said confidentially.

Their conversation was interrupted when a kid in a beanie dropped down on the other side of Raven and grinned at them.

“Making friends, Rae?”

“Something like that.” Monty said, picking up his pen and twirling it between his fingers.

“Go away, Miller.” Raven groaned, whacking his arm.

“Don’t be rude.” He scolded her, “I’m Raven’s big brother, Miller.”

“You’re only older by four minutes!” Raven hissed and he laughed.

“I’m Clarke.” She leaned around Raven to address him, “This is Monty and Jasper.” The pair smiled at him.

“Clarke.” The voice came from just behind her and everybody froze. “Can I have a word?”

“No Finn, you can’t.” Clarke replied politely and her tone left no room for argument.

“Clarke, please.” He tried again.

“She’s not interested, Finn.” Raven said, resting her hand comfortingly against Clarke’s thigh underneath the table and Clarke shot her a grateful look.

~

‘What’s with the weird looks?” Raven asked as she followed Clarke down the hallway to their biology class.

“They’ve all heard about the Finn thing and they think it’s weird that we’re friends.” Clarke said, eyes flicking up to glare at the kids until they dispersed. “They’ll get over it eventually or something more interesting will come up.”

They stopped outside their classroom and Clarke held the door open for Raven before leading her down the back of the classroom, away from the front row and Finn. 

His eyes followed them as they walked, or rather they followed Clarke. Finn had made it abundantly clear that he wanted back in Clarke’s good graces, not Raven’s. And Clarke had made it abundantly clear that she had no interest in him and that he should stay away from them.

‘Girl code or something,’ Clarke had said when Raven had asked about it. ‘I would say moral code, but we’ve seen that in action first hand, no need for a repeat.’

Clarke needed this thing as much as she did, Raven had realized.

While the teacher droned on about the structure of a cell, Clarke alternated between taking notes and doodling on a free page of her notebook. Although Raven wasn’t sure she would call it doodling. The girl was good. 

Meanwhile Raven wrote a list of parts she needed for the car she was rebuilding and then another one of things they could watch for their next movie night that weekend.

‘how do you feel about buffy?’

Raven slid the scrap of paper over to Clarke’s side of the table and watched the blonde grin and mouth ‘fuck yes’.

~

“I used to be picked first for everything.” Raven said, glancing up from her physics homework.

Clarke put down her pen, paused the music they’d been listening to while they studied and frowned.

“Repeat that?”

“I used to be picked first for everything. Sports, my physics course, my apprenticeship, first. Every time.” She sighed and the next bit was more for herself that Clarke. “So how the hell did I end up here?”

“Hey Raven.” Clarke moved over to the girl, wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. “I’d pick you first. I did pick you first.”

Raven returned the embrace and buried her face in Clarke’s neck.

“Of course you would, I’m awesome.” She said and Clarke laughed, sending vibrations through Raven’s skull.

“Yeah, you kind of are.”

~

There’s a drunken hook up senior year and then a sober one a few months later to fill in the gaps caused by the alcohol.

They’ve been friends for nearly two years now and they’re comfortable enough with one another that it doesn’t affect their dynamic in the slightest.

When Raven woke up the next morning she pulled on jeans and one of the many t-shirts she’s left at the Griffin Residence over the years and goes to find Clarke, who is willingly up before noon and making pancakes in the kitchen, singing along (loudly and badly) to Taylor Swift.

“Are those edible?” Raven asked, sitting at the breakfast bar and laughing when Clarke scrunched up her face at the comment.

“I’ll have you know that these taste perfectly fine.” She announced, shaking her spatula at Raven as though it emphasized her point somehow. “I made them from a packet and I only burnt three of them.”

Raven laughed at that and Clarke smiled at the sound.

~

Clarke had her own apartment and had started medical school, which meant a lot of her time was spent either at school, studying or sleeping. 

But she made sure to spend the rest of her time with Raven, even if it meant hanging out in the garage while Raven worked on cars.

Meanwhile Raven worked nearly full time at the garage with Fridays, Saturdays and half of Sunday off and took online courses in mechanical engineering.

“We should go away next weekend.” Clarke said, looking away from her phone and over at Raven who was bent over a car engine with a wrench. “Actually spend some proper time together.”

Raven straightened up and considered it. “I could swing that.”

“Great, we can go down to the batch like we used to in high school.” Clarke’s smile was infectious and Raven found herself grinning too.

~

The day before they were set to leave Clarke was woken up at eleven by her phone.

“Yeah?” She answered with a yawn, rubbing at her eyes.

“Clarke, thank god. Have you seen what’s going on?”

“Raven? No, you just woke me up. Why, what’s happening?”

“You know those reports on the news last night, the ones about that new mystery virus?” Raven said and Clarke could hear banging and shouting in the background.

“The one that was making people nuts? Yeah, my mom was called in to work on it. We had to cancel our dinner plans.” Clarke dragged herself out of bed and meandered into the living room.

“Oh Clarke,” Raven breather and Clarke frowned around the empty room at her tone.

“What?”

“It’s an outbreak of an unknown pathogen that’s turning people into zombies. Clarke, I am not joking; turn on the TV or radio.”

Clarke let out a choked sound, but picked up the TV remote and switched it on. She flicked between channels but every station was reporting the same thing; the dead were coming back to life.

“Raven, my mother.” Clarke whispered, feeling like she wanted to be sick.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Raven said, “You need to get down here. The coffee place we usually hang out at, the others are meeting us here.”

Clarke almost hung up then, but Raven started speaking again.

“And hey, I guess you finally have a use for your katana.”


End file.
